1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which has a display element and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a function layer such as a color filter used in a display device is formed by an inkjet method, a liquid repellent region and a lyophilic region, where modification treatment is performed with respect to a thin-film material liquid are used in a region where a thin film is to be formed in order to make the thin film have a high definite micropattern.
For example, a bank which is a partition member of the thin film has a stacked structure of a bank formed of an inorganic material and a bank formed of an organic material, and only a surface of the bank formed of an organic material is made to have liquid repellency by plasma treatment using a fluorine-based gas, whereby a liquid repellent region and a lyophilic region with respect to the thin-film material liquid are formed (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-353594).